1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined-type connector in which the connector-fitting section of a connector is laterally inserted into, and combined with, a hood into which a mating connector is fittable.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 shows a conventional combined-type connector proposed in Japanese UM Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 2-115252.
The combined-type connector 100 consists of a connector 101 of synthetic resin, male terminals inserted into the connector 101, and a hollow rectangular hood 103 of synthetic resin fittable over a forward end portion 102 of the connector 101.
The connector 101 consists of two upper and lower dividably joined housings 104 and a cover 105 provided over the upper housing 104. Male terminals are at their wire-connecting sides received in terminal-accommodating chambers 106 of each housing 104, with their male contact tabs 107 protruding forwardly from the terminal-accommodating chambers 106. Towards its forward end, the connector 101 has a flange for stopping the hood 103.
The hood 103 is of such size and shape as to fit over the forward end portion 102 of the connector 101. The hood 103 is fitted in a connector-fitting direction to the connector 101, i.e., in a direction Y in which the connector 101 is fitted to a mating male connector (not shown). The inside space 109 of the hood 103 serves as a fitting chamber for the mating male connector. On inner walls of the hood 103 are formed positioning grooves 110 for ribs (not shown) projecting on the mating male connector. Female terminals (not shown) are received in the male connector.
There is a drawback, however, to the above-mentioned conventional structure that, if the hood 3 is caught by some foreign member during, for example, the production of a related wiring harness and a strong pull is caused at the wires 111, the connector 101 may come off of the hood 103. Another drawback is that, if disassembling of the connector 101 and the hood 103 after their combination is allowed for, they need to be fitted with a somewhat reduced fitting force. This, however, often results in the hood 103 getting loose, coming off or inclined relative to the connector 101 with consequent improper connection between the male tabs 107 inside the hood 103 and female terminals of the mating male connector. If, on the contrary, the force with which the connector 101 and the hood 103 are fitted is increased, then it will deteriorate operability in their combining and disassembling. Yet another drawback is that the male contact tabs 107, because of their protrusion out of the connector 101, may interfere with the hood 103, or the like, to get deformed at the time of combining of the connector 101 and the hood 103. Further, the mating male connector can be fitted into the hood 103 even when the hood 3 is in an incompletely combined condition to the connector 101. In such cases, proper connection of the male and female terminals cannot be attained, with consequent electric malfunction of the wiring harness produced.